Roleplay
Hey, Wollow here (duh). This is a roleplay (duh). Aanndd stuff (duh-ish?). Steppy helped. A lot. She came up with the group names and designed the Star Coterie. In Twolegplace, there are two groups. These aren't just the smaller groups that pop up in Twolegplace every once in a while. These groups have lived here for generations, and now they are at war, and no cat is safe. This war is known as The Endless War. According to The Star Coterie, The Surveillance Society randomly attacked, unprovoked. They had been living in peace for seasons, and suddenly the leader felt the need to start a war. However, if you live in The Surveillance Society, prey and supplies were getting low. The dens were getting crowded and it was difficult to live. They needed territory, and The Star Coterie had more than enough. The selfish cats refused to settle this peacefully and help the starving group, and this was the only way to survive. It has been seasons since the war started, and neither side has won. The Surveillance Society Description The Surveillance Society live in the most busy side of Twolegplace, where they most do everything they can to survive. They live in small groups, which are highly trained in battle. Each group has three warriors, two hunters, two scouts, and a healer, and each group has a rank. The highest ranking cats get the best dens, and if you want to work up the ranks you must challenge the next group up. The challenge will be decided by the leader, and it can be anything from a battle to hunting to gathering. Each group also has a leader, and it can be any of the cats. Whichever cat is most senior is the leader of the group, and will be leader until they die. Kits are raised with the group until they are six moons old, then they are tested to see which group they will go to. The stronger the kit, the higher the group. They will be trainees until a cat dies, leaves, or for some reason cannot do their task, and then the cat will be replaced. The leaders' strongest kit is their heir. The rest become guards for the leader, and stay guards until they die. For now, the main group must be filled before the roleplay can start, and most of the focus will be on that group. This is so we don't have completely scattered cats across all the groups. Allegiances Leader Vixen - Willowlight7 Leader's Mate Leader's Guards Leader's Kits Group One Warriors - Hunters - Scouts - Healer - Trainees - Group Two - Main Group Thing Make More Cats Here Please Warriors - Hunters - Scouts - Healer - Trainees - Group Three Warriors - Hunters - Scouts - Healer - Trainees - Rules These are the rules of the Clan. Duh. * The most senior cat of each group is the leader. Always respect and follow the leader of your group. * Each group has a ranking. The group with the highest ranking gets the best dens. If a group wishes to change their rank, they must challenge the next group in a battle. The leader of all the groups decides the competition. * Do not kill cats that are not in the group. * Respect your superiors. * The leader's word is law. * Be loyal to the group at all costs. * Do not leave the Twolegplace. * Do not engage with the Twolegs or other loners. (this is not mudwing + icewing nope nope nope) Star Coterie Description The Star Coterie live in the east side of the twoleg-place, closest to the forest. They hold high religious beliefs, sharing similar beliefs to Clan cats though not exact. They believe the stars watch over them, guide them, shine their way. They believe all their happiness is granted by the stars. (They don't exactly believe stars are cat spirits which is where they differ from Clan cats. Allegiances Leader: Second: Oceania Council Members(Maximum: 3): Military: Trainees: Kit-nurser: Elders: Rules The leader of the Coterie's word is law. The stars expect you to follow your leader's command. Council members assist the leader in his/her decisions The Second is the leader's oldest kit. They are second in command and heir to the leader. Do not disrespect the stars. What you're doing You can be a loyal cat of either of the groups who wants nothing but to fight. You can be a cat who doesn't understand why you're fighting these battles, there must be some way to solve this peacefully! You can be a spy for the other group. You can be a loner, who isn't involved with the war. You can be a kittypet, scared to venture outside because of the fighting cats. You can be basically anyone. The main plot, however, is this. The group two of The Surveillance Society is like the main group thing, and at least some of those cats are working with cats of the Star Coterie to try to bring an end to the war. The rules, however. No Mary-Sues, no superpowers. Keep it realistic. You can't be a Clan cat. Your cat may have experience with the Clans, but it cannot be from the Clans. Keep it appropriate. Duh. Your characters are not the center of the universe. You can't bend the roleplay to support them, for example, having one of your characters stop the war singlehandedly. You can't control other people's characters in any way. I must accept your characters before you roleplay. If you are a high position, you must roleplay once every three weeks unless you notify us. There are only two territories. There is no unclaimed territory. Kittypets or loners must live in either territory. I will make the roleplay territories once Group Two is full, and when the Star Coterie has 5 cats. You don't have to spell Coterie correctly either. I fail too. Any changes I should make, Steppy? 'Form -' Name - Description - Group - Rank - Age - Backstory - Other -